


Vices & Carnage

by Spooky_Dema



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Human AU, M/M, Non Sex-Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Not Beta Read, Shit Gets Dark, Tags May Change, They’re all people folks, well kinda beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Dema/pseuds/Spooky_Dema
Summary: Alastor is left mortally wounded after a fatal encounter with Vox. Resigning himself to his fate, he ends up seemingly back from the dead and is filled with an insatiable appetite for revenge. Discovering that Vox is hiding in New York, Alastor follows him and will stop at absolutely nothing to get his revenge.Especially not that escort who is just oh so enticing.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

_ Under clothes, Under skin, Underneath we're all the same _

_ For when you remove the tricky tricks _

_ Only skeleton bones remain _

* * *

There is a basic fact of life that no matter how far we go to hide, to run, to survive death is inevitable. The moment we are born we are destined to die; it is the ultimate truth that no god or religion will ever surmise to.

Death is true.

There are accounts of people ducking the cold embrace of death. Weaving around the corner where death is lurking to become a phenomenon. Or perhaps, surviving wasn’t even part of the plan. Some accept that their own sands of time have finally dwindled down to the very last grain that they have no choice but to accept that their time has passed. Some close their eyes and resign their very soul to whatever may be waiting out there, whether it be a Heavenly Father or the lake of sulfur. Maybe there’s nothing but a void.

Alastor had resigned to whatever it was out there, be it god or nothing, heaven or hell, or just living in a blank space for all eternity until the sheer boredom would drive him up the wall (maybe that was hell). He barely managed to leave the warehouse with his hand weakly applying pressure to his chest and collapsing on the snow hearing the warehouse creak and groan as flames engulfed the old space.

His labored breath slowly became wheezes as he inhaled the cold January air. Through cracked and blood smeared lenses he could see that snow had started to fall as if the world was trying to blanket him away from everything else. He had survived worse but perhaps being stabbed multiple times on multiple several occasions wouldn’t count as lethal to the gunshot wound to his chest.

As lethal as being a different skin color than the rest of the kids at school. When Timothy Smalls and his band of bullies followed him back home after school to grab him and drag him to the bayou and hold him down as they shoved his face in the murky water before one of the neighbors shouted to let go of him.

Alastor closed his eyes and gave the world a bloody smile as he saw a gravestone call his name. He may have been beaten but he wasn’t willing to let the world see him grimace, he was beaten but not destroyed in any sense. Alastor acknowledged the fact the he had ran for most of his life to evade either the law enforcement or to feed the primordial beast lurking in his mind. But for once, the beast is quiet and Alastor hated the silence.

He knew that whatever it was knew that it was over.Alastor toyed with the idea of being overconfident was the final nail in his coffin, but he was better than that. Overconfidence was always the central driving force of going somewhere with the life he was given. He wasn’t afraid of dying but he’d be damned to say that he was heedless this time and that it was his own reckless behavior that caught up to him. Death waits for no one and Death is unforgiving...

It’s a cold day in January for one to take their final breath.

* * *

He was free falling but Alastor refused to open his eyes not because he was afraid but because he wasn’t ready to accept the fact that he died. He hated the fact he wasn’t as invincible as he thought. He wanted to cheat God and cheat Death to show that no matter how many times one could take to topple the solid foundation of his very being he would always be steadfast.

“Alastor,” a velvety voice called out. It sounded like home and the warm embrace after coming home from a scrap fight with the neighborhood kids during the summer. 

“Alastor please look at me.” He had no choice but to obey. Alastor opened his eyes and the sensation of plummeting stopped. He didn’t fall to solid ground but was floating instead. He looked around and found nothing but blue skies littered with clouds.

“Alastor,” and he turned around to find his mother. The one person who loved him regardless of what he was and what people thought of him. The one person who’s death he witnessed shook him to the very core that when she died all sense of his humanity—or what was left of it— died with her too.

He felt feckless. The sensation was not new but certainly not welcomed. He managed to push the feelings of inferiority in his youth. He strived to be so much better than those around him to prove his point that  he  was unstoppable when he became greedy. When he stopped denying himself of the things he wanted he was no longer inferior, he wasn’t weak.

So why is he feeling it now?

“You failed.” His mother smiled as her rough palms cupped his face. His smile unyielding as shock coursed through his body.

“You failed Alastor, now you’re gone...” Alastor felt her grip his face tightly as she leaned in.

“A failure.” Her voice was deep and inhuman. Her nails sinking into his skin as they locked eyes.

Alastor had been alive for thirty two years and he feared absolutely nothing until now.

Alastor’s ears rang as his mother’s jaw unhinged to let out a hideous scream. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist to pry her off of him but her grip was iron and he felt faint. The skin of her face began to drip but there was no human skull present. Instead, she no longer became his mother but the beast he’s seen when he slept with hunger. When the beast inside wasn’t being assuaged and caused him to hunt. When he stopped denying himself of what it would’ve felt like to watch the life of another drain ever so slowly and painfully but oh so rewarding for him.

“You’ve failed no one but yourself Alastor, I am simply all that you desire and more.” The visage of the beast was a deer skull with a crack that resembled an X in the middle. Red eyes glowed with the insatiable hunger that neither it nor Alastor could seemingly quell. Alastor lowered his eyes to find that it’s body was nothing more than a shadow with a beating heart hiding behind a rib cage.

Alastor smiled braving his heart, “So what if I did?”

“I know that is not what you desire, you despise the idea of failing of being incompetent. You worship yourself before anything else. This is not how you would want to go.”

Ah, so this was a being that made Alastor himself. That or the final screw that kept his head had finally come undone. 

“I didn’t fail, not yet at least. I will let no one but myself get vengeance for what was done.”

The beast widened its mouth and began to lower its mouth saliva dripping down on the crown of Alastor’s head.

“Then wake up.”

* * *

Alastor fell and hit the ground that felt a lot more like a bed. His heart thudded feverishly against his chest and he feared that that would be the thing that killed him. He was without a shirt slick with perspiration and felt the sheets of the bed stick to his torso. Did Rosie find him? If she did Alastor wasn’t sure how. He hid his plans of meeting up with Vox and made sure to keep the locations of where he was last spotted a secret.

Unless it was Vox who found him outside of the warehouse and chose to keep him around to besiege him further before ultimately deciding that Alastor is far too broken to be a good plaything and putting a bullet between his eyes.

Alastor shivered at the remembrance of the deer skull staring back at him. An odd thing to experience while in purgatory and he hoped to not experience that any time soon.

The door of the room creaked loudly and the lights turned on, squinting to shield them from the sudden intrusion.

“I see that you’re half alive.” His eyes landed on green ones as Rosie approached the bed he was settled into.

His lips curled, “Were you expecting me to be gone so soon?”

She gave him an exasperated look and Alastor mentally prepared himself for her remonstrances. It never came, instead she asked him to sit up and he did.

Well tried to without her help. The pain in his chest was searing and lingering. It was an aggravating sensation that Rosie had to help him sit up and make him lean back on the wall where the bed was.

She looked at him again and exhaled loudly. “Just what exactly were you thinking to go after him by yourself?”

There it was, she was about to go on a tangent and Alastor will have to take his chastisement like a child.

“We had a good lead on him. It was time we did something but you never made the decision to. I took it upon myself to do something about it.”

“You thought it was a good idea to go and track him down to the old warehouse that, had we not used ourselves in the past, no one would have been able to find you? You were so brash that you thought you could take on Vox by yourself? I found you because you left a board in your apartment with where Vox was.”

He abhorred the lectures Rosie always gave him. Like a parent catching their child eating from the cookie jar when they weren’t supposed to or when his teachers in elementary would tell him it was wrong to punch Sammy even though he called him an absolute weirdo that would be better off dead. 

Alastor’s close lipped smile shrank as he silently admitted to himself that it was an absolute brainless idea to go after Vox himself. He did have the wound to prove it after all.

“He worked with us Rosie. We trusted him and he turned around and spat in our faces. We had all the right leads and we finally tracked him down to the right place! How could you be so idle?”

“I understand he was your brother in arms Alastor, but you can’t leverage all that has happened against me. I wasn’t positive that he was even storing his own weapons at the old warehouse. We were to do this together.”

“I am not placing blame I am merely frustrated at your inaction. You knew where he was a month after the bank job and you didn’t even bother pursuing him.” His smile was painfully tight as his teeth gnashed against each other. The burning sensation in his chest flared along with his ire.

Rosie pursed her lips trying to find the right words. “Alastor, you knew that we had to live in the shadows after the heist. We ran and you ended up killing someone to steal their car. The police are still trying to sniff us out.”

“I suppose that is a valid way of seeing things but-“

“No Alastor. Your own vendetta nearly got you killed. There is no your way, only the facts that we have stacked against our case.”

Rosie moved to change the dressing across his chest and he let her touch him. It was Rosie’s way of apologizing to him. As much as he hated to admit, he knew deep down that Rosie was right. It’s only been a year since the bank job went wrong and Alastor was still a wanted man in the state of Louisiana and to immediately try and find Vox? It was a death sentence.

He sighed, “Vox... although it is hard to admit, was almost like a brother to me. He was a very loyal friend until he proved he wasn’t. The bank job was his idea, I don’t understand why he decided to snap in such an unforeseen way.”

Alastor met Vox when he was only twenty. Alastor was closing the small grocery store he worked at when a man in a ski mask foolishly decided that robbing Alastor was a brilliant idea.

_ “Open the goddamn cash register or I’ll pull the fucking trigger.” He pressed the gun to Alastor’s forehead. Alastor smiled at the man as he reached for his pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket. He calmly took a cigarette out and placed it in his mouth smile still intact as the gun pressed harder against his head. _

_ “What the hell do you think you’re doin’? I ain’t fucking jokin’ dumbass open the store and give me what the registers got!” The man snarled at him but it was so obvious that he was confused as to why Alastor was acting so fucking calmly at being held up. _

_ “Do you have a lighter? It seems I left mine at home and I could really use a smoke break.” Alastor said patting around his slack’s pockets.  _

_ “Wha-?” And that was the moment Alastor struck quickly grabbing the gun away from the supposed burglar. Alastor smacked the butt of the gun against the top of the man’s head and he fell to the ground clutching his head. Alastor nonchalantly pointed the gun at him and retrieved his lighter from his other breast pocket and flicked the lighter. _

_He placed the flame to the end of his cigarette and took a deep inhale, “My apologies it seems that it was in my other pocket.” He cocked the gun and exhaled. “What was that you said about robbing the cash registers?_ ”

Alastor ended up unmasking Vox and tsking at him at his incredibly poor skills at being a conman and throwing his gun at him. To which Vox yelled if he knew any better and that was when the beginnings of their partnership bloomed. Vox the spirit and Alastor the brains of small jobs here and there, but it was enough for Alastor to quit his job at the grocery store and enough for Vox to move out of his mother’s house though he would never admit that outright. Then Rosie came along fleeing from her quack practices as a surgeon from Baton Rouge and their motley crew reached bigger heights and bigger scores than both Alastor and Vox could ever imagine.

“We will find him.” Rosie said as she finished wrapping the new dressing across his chest snapping Alastor out of his daze.

“In time we will find him but for now rest and recover. When you are back in your prime shape we will begin anew to find him again and this time without any hesitation.”

Alastor hopes he won’t be incapacitated for too long. The hunt had just begun and he was eager to participate to the fullest extent even if it sends him to his grave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks, this is my very first fic in a looong time. We’re talking about a six year gap here so please forgive my writing skills as they are rusty. I’ve been greatly inspired by purpjools to say fuck it and write a fanfic again. I need to polish the next few chapters but should be ready to go soon. First two chapters are a bit slow but I promise the action will get rolling after chapter 2!
> 
> Hope to see you in the next one!


	2. Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chaos theory, one small incident can have big impacts in the future.

Five months. It had been five months and Alastor had grown a beard. He and Rosie deemed it necessary for him to be under the guise of someone whenever he and Rosie were in public not wanting to risk needless attention from the eyes Vox probably had. Rosie had given him room and board in her second home, (insisting that Alastor’s house was not a safe bet after the fray), a tiny apartment that was out in the outskirts of the city, that not even Vox was aware she owned. 

Angling his face this way and that in the bathroom mirror he looked older. He felt the exhaustion of running seep into his bones. When he stared at the mirror he could see what he could’ve been had illness not taken his mother and if his father never left them when he was five. He was pushing thirty three but no person in their thirties had ran like Alastor did. Running away to evade the law and running far from all the definitions of “good” that he couldn’t ever be.

It had been five months when Vox naively assumed that he rid himself of Alastor.

He had been sharing morning tea with Rosie, the television in the living room as white noise, planning their next arbitrary steps to finding Vox now that Alastor had recuperated.

(He was thankful for that of course. He was one of the few patients that didn’t die under Rosie’s hands and he wasn’t going to take that for granted.)

_“Philo Voss is the new business mogul in the heart of The Bronx, opening up a new film studio for independent producers and starting his own broadcasting company soon.”_

Alastor became hyper aware of the news reporter and quickly stood up and away to the kitchen. His mouth went dry and he swallowed thickly in a futile attempt to quiet the pounding of his heart. 

_“Mr. Voss-“_

_“Call me Vox, I hate the formalities.”_ Vox gave the reporter an easy smile.

His ears rang as the bloodlust stirred awake in his system. Here was Vox, truly believing he rid himself of Alastor and Alastor could only imagine the absolutel giddiness he’ll feel to see that Vox failed to kill him.

He truly believed that he could run away from Alastor.

“That scar wasn’t there when I last saw him.” Rosie wondered out loud as she ambled her way to the living room.

Alastor drew his breath before sighing, “I left him a parting gift. Well, what was supposed to be my parting gift.”

“So you took his eye?”

“Are you upset that I did?”

“Not at all, a shame that you didn’t take it out fully.”

Vox was smiling as he told the reporter about future business investments. His right eye opaque with a bifurcated scar that stopped right below his cheekbone. Alastor, in his humble opinion, believed that Vox looked much better with a blind eye. Alastor closed his eyes, remembering just how  pleasing  it was to slash his eye. 

Alastor looked at Rosie as she shook her head, “You were always so petty. It’s a comfort to know that when you are officially six feet under you will never change.”

Alastor rolled his eyes, “You’re secretly hoping for the day they lower me into the ground aren’t you?”

“I am doing no such things, you’re the one who has an apparent death wish.” She said as she walked towards her desk to turn on her computer. Alastor huffed as he sat down on her tiny couch now watching the meteorologist predict the weather for the rest of the week. 

“If Vox is in New York then we shall schedule a flight for tomorrow afternoon, you still have your old fake identification don’t you? The Raleigh Hunter one?”

“I believe so yes it’s still in my wallet.”

“Excellent! Pack up Mr. Hunter, we have a flight to catch.”

* * *

Angel Dust was no stranger to the men that frequented his pimp. When Valentino was angry at the lack of attention or when the men in his life couldn’t get his dick wet enough Angel would always be called backstage or dragged to Valentino’s penthouse after his shift at the strip club to satiate his lust. But those were rare occasions that didn’t result in Valentino striking his face and calling him a worthless whore.

It was true though, Angel really didn’t have much to his name. Being born into a crime family didn’t really merit much when they disown you for being gay. He wasn’t anything until Valentino found him practically begging if he could suck him off for a quick buck to scrape enough to get off the streets for one night.

He could’ve been someone else, he could’ve gone to college to study biology or some bullshit degree to make an honest living. But he wasn’t born into honesty and he wasn’t going to bitch about it now. Lest he jeopardize everything he’s built up so far. His reputation at the clubs and his reputation on the streets for being the Bronx’s number one whore was enough for him. At least enough to believe he’s filled the void in his hollowed chest.

“Angel cakes are you even LISTENING to a word Vox is saying?” Valentino glared at him his eyes hidden behind those god awful heart shaped sunglasses. The man next to him gave him a teasing smile.

The three of them were sitting at the bar of Valentino’s most popular clubs talking business of... well, whatever it was Vox and Valentino were trying to talk to him about. Was it Valentino trying to open another club or did Valentino need him to run a drug deal again?

“Aw lay off him babe, he seems a little out of it since last night’s session.” Vox winked before knocking back his shot of tequila a slight southern twang in his words.

Vox was the only man to last Valentino two solid months on and off again. It was obvious that he wasn’t from here from his slight southern accent to the unsure step in his walk when he was hassled in public for just being too damn slow.

Angel thought the gays were the ones who walked at least 60 miles per hour. But maybe it was just the young ones.

Anyways...

“Angel Dust, baby, me and Val here were talkin’ about opening up a porn studio bring in more profit for not only us but for you and the other lovely ladies to get a sorta... promotion from whoring out on the streets when you ain’t working the pole. The details are a little murky still but these are the basics of it.” Angel Dust looked at Vox, his right eye opaque and unsettling at best, then at Valentino who didn’t seem to care too much about what Angel had to think. There was only one right answer because in Valentino’s Pimp Land there was no “No”. Only “yes, daddy” “harder, daddy” and “I’ll do better I promise, daddy”.

If it got him off the streets and away from creepy ass johns fuck it what harm could filming a porno do? But then again he’d probably still be recognized in public and manhandled by randos on the street to try and get services off the clock.

Promotion my ass.

“Sure, I don’t see why not? Sounds like a great idea to me.” Angel Dust said as he looked at his pimp. “Anything for you.”

Valentino smiled, “Now that’s what I like to hear Angel cakes. This will be one of the greatest opportunities that you will ever be handed. So glad to know that you still have some sense in you after bumping so much these past few years.” He hopped off the bar stool and Vox quickly followed suit as they turned to leave the club. 

“Later babe, don’t forget to text me your quota tonight.”

“Wait I’m not working the club tonight?”

Valentino turned around and smirked flashing his golden canine at him, “Ooh sorry baby change of plans, want to see how the new hires do tonight.” and pushed the double doors open to leave.

“Yeah well fuck you too.” Angel mumbled under his breath as soon as the doors closed feeling unenthused about this so called “business deal”.

The streets weren’t so bad to Angel once he got himself in the groove. It was always a quickie or a suck to closeted married men, it’s how it was on a slow Wednesday evening, but slow nights are no excuse for low earnings and Angel was not in the mood for having to deal with one of Val’s “talks”.

“Just the slut I wanted to see. What’s the matter Angie? Val tired of seeing you shake your ass three nights in a row?” A familiar, sleazy voice called out to him near the corner of the old pharmacy store Angel was leaning against.

Angel rolled his eyes, “Ya hear to pregame or what, Travis? Club’s only a few minutes away from this place.”

Travis scoffed his avian nose looking more crooked under the orange streetlight. “No, I don’t think I’m here to pregame sugar tits.” He swiftly approached Angel and seized him. He pinned Angel’s wrists above his head and pressed his whole body against him.

Oh so he wanted to play this game? Travis was only a few inches taller and a lightweight but before Angel could attempt to throw Travis off him he was yanked away.

“My dear fellow are you not aware of the term “consent”?” A bearded man with a red dress shirt and slacks pressed Travis’s face to the ground.

So this was Angel’s night in shining armor. Some overdressed man with an overdressed woman by his side. Maybe that was his mother... or maybe his wife that just so happened to dress like his mother. Either way Angel was touched that someone (with a possible mommy kink) decided to step in.

“Who the fuck do ya think ya are? Who the hell even are you?” Travis yelled failing to wriggle out of the man’s ironclad hold.

“My... associate and I are new in town but frankly that is none of your concern. I suggest you leave my effeminate fellow over there alone unless you want to lose that pelican beak you call a nose. Although, I do think I’d be doing you quite the favor if I did.” The man removed himself off of Travis and glared at him.

Travis made a lethal mistake thinking he could take the man in a fist fight. His fist was caught at the the first punch and the man reared his own fist back to connect with his face making Travis fall to the ground in a daze. The man pressed his foot against his chest.

“Do not test me, I am sure this will serve you as a better warning.” The man spoke and pressed his foot further against his chest. “Am I clear?” Travis nodded, “Crystal.” and the man removed his foot to let Travis run the opposite direction.

The man brushed the imaginary dust off of him and turned his attention to Angel. “Now then my effeminate fellow, perhaps you could direct us to the nearest hotel around here?” He was smiling at him and Angel Dust felt himself get hot.

Come to think of it, the fucker had been smiling the entire time he was thrashing Travis. Maybe it’s not such a good idea to be attracted to this man but Angel liked a little danger. 

“Maybe I can take ya back to my place and your pretty lil’ wife over there can watch.” Angel walked his fingers on the man’s chest down to touch his belt buckle.

The man quickly grasped his wrist in a tight hold. His smile tightened as he spoke, “Aren’t you just a charming man. So pretty yet so doltish. No wonder these men are quick to try and dominate you.”

Okay maybe it wasn’t that good of an idea.

“Hey you son of a bitch I dunno where the fuck you came from but it’s obvious you ain’t from here. I ain’t educated like you and her but I most certainly know a thing or two ‘bout the streets.” Angel fired back, his pride bruising a tad at the insult. He was NOT going to let some person stuck in the 30’s insult him with fancy words. The woman quickly stepped in and pushed the man off of Angel.

“Do forgive Mr. Hunter, he’s quite tired from our flight and can’t hold his silver tongue for nothing. Do point us in the direction of the nearest hotel or Extended Stay, my business partner is crotchety since it is past his bedtime.” The woman spoke up, a British accent adorning her words. Her blonde hair and her emerald eyes reminded him of Molly.

_Home_. He missed her.

“Yeah, yeah whatever lady if ya keep walking down and take a cab or an Uber or whatever ya can ask them to take ya to a hotel. I do know that The Hazbin is one of the better one’s ya can get for cheap if you’d like it’s kinda centric.”

She clicked her tongue, “Yes that information will suffice thank you Mr. ?”

“Dust. Angel Fucking Dust and don’t you forget it, especially you pretty boy, if ya ain’t so tired come and find me at any of the strip clubs. Or the streets if you’re lucky.”

Mr. Hunter kept his smile but his eyes held his irritation. The woman picked up their suitcases and they continued walking down the street to a more populated area. Angel relocated closer to the club for safety measures but also just in case the man returned looking for his services.

Little did they know that the tides were about to shift in a way that neither him nor the strange man were prepared for.

Life sure is funny ain’t it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’know the lack of Alastor having facial hair kinda gets to me sometimes. Give him a beard! What can go wrong? Soup getting all over his chin hairs? Anyways a little short, but future longer chapters to come now that the ball is rolling. Also, Alastor’s alias ain’t slick... but oh well conmen can’t be choosers. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Inner Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are not what they seem and Alastor is keen on using the information about the hotel to his advantage.

This was most definitely a front. Twelve years in his profession, Alastor knew the signs of a fraudulent business. Some harder to spot than others, but they were always the same. A blocked off back door, certain customers trading sidelong looks at the owners, too many or too little employees... common warning signs that let Alastor know he was in the right place.

This hotel was no different. It reeked of ensconced affairs; there was no plausible explanation for the expensive and gaudy decor to be bought with cheap stays. Upon entering the hotel a chandelier hung above the enormous lobby, receptionist absent from the main desk. Alastor looked to his right to find a lone bartender serving drinks to a handful of customers.

Oh yes this hotel was certainly a clandestine project for something far more unsavory. The two star rating on the Internet was definitely there to prevent wayward souls looking for a stay in New York, there was no welcoming air in the environment but nonetheless Alastor and Rosie could perhaps use this to their advantage.

“I will check us in,” Rosie said and leaned down to whisper, “Find whatever information you can get about this place it’s quite obvious that this hotel is not what it appears to be.”

Alastor nodded as he and Rosie split ways. He made his way to the bar noticing the few patrons sipping their whisky in solitude. Alastor figured it would be best to leave them be as he sat down on a bar stool far from them.

The bartender set a glass in front of him, “You look like a bourbon kinda guy.”

Alastor gingerly wrapped his fingers around the glass and took a sip resisting the urge to grimace at the bartender.

“This is quite terrible.”

“It’s just Jim Beam.” The bartender quirked his shoulders nonchalantly as Alastor put the glass down on the counter.

“A hotel with grandeur one would think that their alcohol would be up to  _par_. ” Alastor said lacing his words with sarcasm. The bartender let out a soft grunt as he pulled a Jack Daniel’s on the shelf to pour himself a drink. 

“I’m quite new to town, my friend-“

“No shit.”

Alastor adjusted his glasses and peered at the name tag. “Husker-“

“Husk.” He chugged his drink before filling the glass to the top. Alastor’s eye twitched at the sight, yet he somehow couldn’t feel mad at the man for not wanting to deal with him sober. Alastor figured his name to be appropriate to the man. His face weathered with age and his greasy slicked back hair graying from stress; his soul weary and Alastor pitied the man.

“Husk, I was hoping you could tell me something about this little hotel here.” Propping his elbow against bar to peer at Husk’s face. Husk gulped his drink halfway before gingerly setting his glass down. “It’s a hotel pal, I don’t know what more I could tell you unless you need to get your eyes checked again.”

His brow rose quizzically, “Do you  _ truly  _ believe that it’s  _ just _ a hotel?” He could tell that his question raised Husk’s hackles. Husk furrowed his brows together as he raised his glass to his lips to polish off the remaining contents.

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you trynna get at? There ain’t much room for outsiders here, especially not people new to the scene.” Alastor’s smile widened as Husk’s pupils dilated.

A fatal mistake was made. 

“What was that? It seems like you know exactly the kind of sordid affairs that happen here.” Alastor drawled noticing the way Husk’s fingers clenched around the glass.

“Lucifer Magne is the mayor of this town but it ain’t no secret that he’s in the underground and this hotel is one of his kingpins.” Husk wisely resigned noticing that the other patrons have long since left. “If you see a woman with blonde hair that’s his kid, Charlie. She doesn’t like to talk about the kinda shit her dad does and pretends that it’s just a regular hotel.”

“So no regular patrons stay here?”

Husk snorted, “Course they do. S’not a lot, but we get regular dumbasses here who are either clueless or know better than to yap their mouths off.” 

“Is she perhaps willing to hear another wayward sinner out in place of her father? I need to do some work and knowing that I’m in the middle of something so deliciously corrupt it couldn’t be more perfect.” Alastor circled a finger around the rim, peering inside for a moment before glancing at Husk.

“I don’t know I mean majority of the people that stay here has already worked with him before the hotel even opened. I know a couple of them were able to chalk something up after construction. You could ask but I ain’t sure of how well that’ll go.”

“Raleigh our rooms are set.” Rosie called out to him. Alastor took a hard swig of his bourbon trying his best not to gag to not seem ungrateful for the information Husk provided.

“Bonsoir, my good friend. I hope to see you around again.” and he spun the barstool around before regrouping with Rosie. 

“What did you learn?” Alastor asked Rosie. The elevator pinging loudly to indicate its arrival. They stepped in and Rosie pressed the 6th floor.

“I did manage to talk to one of the bellhops, charming man named Moxxie, didn’t want to speak much on the matter but he did say that the hotel was owned by the mayor. Lucifer Magne seems to be in charge of the city not just this hotel.” Rosie looked at Alastor and handed him his key card.

“Same as you I suppose, I did learn that this hotel is where the mayor conducts his business. His daughter Charlie doesn’t like to speak about her father’s unsavory dealings. I will force my way into this little circle and hopefully recruit some assistance to our little manhunt.”

“As you wish, but do remember that you are under an alias and I can imagine Vox knows a thing or two about the mayor’s dealings so if he catches wind that you’re very much  _ alive  _ I’m certain that he will try and finish the job properly.”

“It’s almost as if you don’t know me, Rosie. I can assure you that I have always been meticulous about covering my tracks.” He said prompting Rosie to roll her eyes at him.

“Yes that’s why I had to lug you around with an opening in the middle of your chest.” Alastor clicked his tongue in mild contempt before walking away to his room hearing Rosie snickering in the distance.

* * *

It had been an agonizingly slow night for Angel. His customers were far and few in between that not even his regulars were reliable. He hopes that Valentino won’t bother asking for the quota later today for his sake. He’s really not in the mood to deal with one of Val’s talks. Maybe Valentino will be in his good graces and absolve last night.

He could always ask Charlie if he could tag along with the I.M.P.S. whenever they needed to run a deal or hit for Lucifer, but Lucifer runs deals with Valentino and if Valentino ever caught wind that he was running deals behind his back and for his  _ enemy  _ no less; Angel would be tortured before being given the mercy of having a bullet between his eyes.

He crossed the hotel’s sliding doors, eyes glued to the tips of his heels. “You look miserable.” the receptionist at the desk called out to him. Scowling he looked up, “No good mornin’ or nothin’? I could say the same to you, Vags.”

“I’m gonna assume you had a rough night.” Angel sighed before waving lazily at her. “Later toots, I’ll see you when I go to work.” and continued walking to the elevator entering as a guest was exiting. He felt his eyes drooping as he leaned against the elevator. It’s not that he not that he wasn’t accustomed to long nights it’s just that he was beginning to feel the monotony of his routine.

The elevator doors opened as he pulled out his phone to check his messages. The sullied maroon carpet softening the clicks of his heels as he read his messages. A few messages from Cherri about tonight’s set list, a check up from Charlie, and a few scammers pretending that he had a package waiting for him at the very top. Not a singular message from Valentino,  _ yet _ . Although it would be short lived, it was a small victory and Angel was not going to take that for granted.

His victory distracted him, however, causing him to slam straight into a person. He was ready to yell at the perpetrator—because obviously it wasn’t his fault— until he glanced up. The same man from yesterday was smiling at him though his eyebrows were knit together.

“My apologies, it appeared I was in  your way.” He snidely remarked before raising a brow. “I must admit, it is quite a surprise seeing you here. But I can only assume you were entertaining a customer.”

“Naw, I wasn’t fancyin’ a john.” Angel hooded his eyes and wrapped his arms around the stranger’s neck. “Though, you could be the john I’m fancying.” The man quickly brushed Angel’s arms away from him and glowered.

“Do refrain from touching me without my permission because I have half the mind to kill you.” Angel barked out a laugh.

“Get in line pal. Buncha people want head from me and a buncha ‘em want  my  head.” The mangave him a confounded look and opened his mouth to say something until he heard a soft, gregarious voice behind him.

“Angel?” Angel turned around and flashed Charlie his award winning smile.

“How’s it hangin’ Charlie?” She looked at him before looking at the stranger behind him and frowned.

“You aren’t causing any trouble are you? You know how some of the Vanetti men can get.” Angel rolled his eyes, so what if Eleuterio Vanetti pulled out his gun at him after offering to suck his dick. It wasn’t Angel’s fault that the guy suffered from anger issues and internalized homophobia. Angel wasn’t phased by it at all; the few things his father taught him well by a way of showing rather than telling.

“Naw I ain’t causing trouble, Sunshine. I’m just trynna be friendly is all.” The man pushed past Angel and stuck out his hand causing Angel to roll his eyes.

“No trouble caused here, my dear. A little misunderstanding is all... Although I’m quite intrigued by these ‘Vanetti’ men you speak of.”

Charlie’s eyes widened and her jaw opened slightly. “Oh, um, they’re just business men that travel stay here often. Angel’s always seen them around.”

“Hmm, quite an interesting way of seeing things Ms. Magne. Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Raleigh Hunter and I request an audience with you-“ The man looked over his shoulder, Angel smirking at the dirty look he received, before looking back at Charlie. “Privately. In an office space, this is a somewhat urgent manner.”

Charlie looked at Angel for help but he could only shrug his shoulders at her. He knew that she hated talking about the underground dealings her father but she was stupid to believe that she’d be able to run and hide in the middle of one of his schemes.

“‘Kay Charlie, I’ll see you around. Take care o’ Raleigh there, he’s a charmer.” He turned on his heel and continued trudging to his room. This man, Raleigh, was definitely not who he seemed and it was dangerously sexy. Angel’s always loved running with the wolves and Raleigh was no different.

* * *

Alastor looped his arm with Charlie’s and began making his way to the elevator. “I’m sure you’re a good place of employ Ms. Magne. I only seek to work and be of service.”

“I, uh, don’t really need new staff at the moment.” Charlie murmured as Alastor summoned the elevator.

“Why sure you do, Ms. Magne. I’m sure your father needs a new contemptible friend in his pocket. He shouldn’t look any further.” The elevator pinged and the doors opened as Alastor spoke a mile a minute.

“I’m sure he does-“

“We shall talk more in your office!”

“I’m not sure you know what you’re getting into.” Charlie looked at Alastor as he began to drag her out of the elevator.

“I should say that about you, my dear. Now where is your office?” He said, looking this way and that with a heightened urgency to his demeanor. Charlie removed herself from him her footsteps faltering as she led him to her office. He stepped in and eagerly settled into a chair at her desk.

“So... what is it exactly that you mean by... work.” She asked sitting in her leather office chair.

Alastor’s smile widened, “Exactly how you think I mean it. Though, I’m not doing this for payment at least in the monetary sense.” Charlie seemed puzzled by that and he continued, “You see, I’m sure you’ve heard the news of several jewel thieves hitting the country this past decade haven’t you? And I’m sure you’ve heard of a string of murders on Louisiana haven’t you, Ms. Magne?”

Her eyes moved as she silently repeated his words realization dawning on her, “Y-you were behind that?”

“Good catch, Ms. Magne. Yes, among a few others in our motley crew- the robberies I mean, the murders were all mine.” An uncomfortable pause before continuing “All I am asking is to do some work for you, prove my worth that I can be a valuable asset and have you help me out in return.” He folded his hands over her desk.

“I-I don’t know I don’t think my father wants another liability.” She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed.

“Money isn’t the issue and I can assure you I will not be a liability. Before being a professional conman I was a seasoned... hunter.” He let out a hearty chuckle causing Charlie to nervously laugh.

“Why do you need my father’s help?” Alastor rolled his eyes, of course she’d ask such a question.

“I’m not asking for  _ his  _ help. I am asking for _yours_. I know you wish to keep your father’s unsavory business practices away from you and you try your best. So, why not be on the same page as him? He doesn’t have to know and I’m sure no one will even notice with all the _businessmen_ he has in here one more fish in the net.”

There was a knock on the door, “Hey Charlie! I’m comin’ in so I can get the details about the deal tonight.” The door swung open revealing a bellhop, his face blotched from vitiligo.

“Hey Blitzo this isn’t a goo-“

“A deal? I can assist with that. I’ve made plenty of deals in my career.” The bellhop looked at him and grimaced. “Nuh uh, ain’t no way a fucking wannabe gangbanger stuck in the 30’s is assisting in this deal.”

“I am well versed in the art of making drug deals.” Alastor’s eye twitched watching the man raise his middle finger at him. “We have an established crew here and I’m-“

“Blitz, let him tag along with you.” Charlie softly whispered. Alastor looked at her and then looked at the bellhop. “Charlie, the I.M.P.S ha-“

“Just let him go with you, I’m sure he’ll be able to help you guys out with whatever it is. I know the I.M.P.S are a small group but you guys have always been consistent with delivery and he needs some work. I... made a deal with him.” Blitzo opened his mouth then closed it before resigning. “Okay princess, if that’s what you want. Don’t need your daddy fucking my ass because I went against your words.”

“Excellent.” Alastor clapped his hands together drawing their attention to him. “When should I be prepared for this operation?” Blitzo let out an exasperated sigh, “10:30, don’t be fucking late, pal. Meet us at Husk’s bar.” He swung the door open and slammed it shut causing Charlie to wince.

Frowning, she turned to look at Alastor who was beaming up at her. “A deal?”

It wasn’t like she had much of a choice anyway, Alastor was an extremely dangerous man.

“Yes, a deal. I let you in on the... work... my father does and you have to promise me that you aren’t going to be a liability and try not to bother Blitzo and his crew that much and... I guess, if you need something to be done for you in return, I’ll return the favor.”

His smile practically cracked his face in two. Vox was practically in his grip with such an effortless agreement. He was halfway out of his seat when Charlie asked, “What exactly is this favor?” He plopped himself down again. His crossed over his knee he took a few moments to gather his thoughts. His demeanor darkened as he opened his mouth.

“We’re in the city that never sleeps. It’s not hard to find it run by sin and baneful lies, why you walk out this very establishment and you’ll find people so starved from poverty that they whore themselves out. So starved that their source of nutrition comes in the form narcotics. It is not their fault, it is simply the cards that they were dealt.” It was noticeable that Charlie was at a loss for words. Her eyes moving as her mind tried to process what he was saying.

Alastor raised up his hand to examine fingernails. Although they were clean, he could feel the dried blood of his victims underneath. “The cards we are handed in life is by no fault ours. Though we carry the burden of it and we carry it to the fullest extent because we have no choice but to live up to the expectations that were handed to us.” He looked up and locked eyes with Charlie. “Simply put, Ms. Magne, I discovered my calling early in life and although it was not the life I could’ve hoped to live it is the one I was given. I can’t fight nor argue with it so I play along. But I play fair, Ms. Magne and I feel obligated to correct those that intend to cheat me of a fair chance.” He pushed himself out of the chair and placed a hand on the door handle.

“Have an excellent rest of your day, Ms. Magne. Do think about what I just said, it might prove useful for you. You can only hide for so long before you surrender yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, now shit’s starting to get real. The ball is officially rolling and it’s going straight to hell. Our favorite imp has made an appearance! Thank you for taking the time to read! ‘Till the next one!
> 
> For clarification Raleigh means: “roe deer clearing” in Old English.


	4. A Tiny Detail

“So tell me, Husker, how exactly did you land a gig as a bartender in this establishment?”

It was 10:25. Five minutes before meeting Blitzo and his crew. Alastor was sitting on a bar stool indulging Husk in small talk over cheap bourbon much to Alastor’s chagrin. But the cheap alcohol helped the clock’s hands move faster and Alastor felt excited.

He’s always felt excitement whenever he had to do some reconnaissance. It wasn’t because he had to run a deal or pulling the trigger to his next hit (though watching the life slip from his victim’s eyes brought him immense joy). It was because he lived life on the edge of oblivion and although he felt anger that he nearly lost his life to  Vox. H is twisted psyche enjoyed the prospects of someone doing the impossible with him.

He didn’t want to die, but he also enjoyed the thrill of playing with his life. He was a firm believer that one has to bleed to know that they’re truly alive and Alastor was very much _alive_. He lives for the feeling of taunting those who attempted to kill him. It’s the same thrill he felt when he first pulled the trigger and watched the life drain of one of his victims. He felt  invincible.

“So long story short, I downgraded from one of Lucifer’s casinos to working in this dump.” Husk said bitterly as he gulped the final dregs of his Jim Beam. Alastor looked at him, completely unapologetic that he tuned Husk out.

“Ya weren’t listening were you?” Husk frowned as he picked up his glass to clean it. “Of course I was! You simply couldn’t say no to the head honcho is all.”

“That’s not even a lick of what I said.”

“Am I interrupting tea time, ladies?” Alastor’s fingers clenched tightly around the glass as Blitzo slapped his back. Husk ambled his way to another patron to let Alastor fend for himself.

“C’mon Smiley, we don’t have all night. Valentino can be a total bitch if we aren’t there on time.” Blitzo looked over his shoulder to a severly overdressed couple and pointed to Alastor. “Moxxie, Millie this the new guy Charlie wants us to take. No ands, buts, or ifs... this guy is coming unless we want Lucifer up our asses.”

“But sir, you were the one obje-“

“I said no buts, Moxx!” Blitzo slammed his fist down the bar counter causing the silver haired man to promptly close his jaw. Alastor spun off his seat following behind Blitzo as they walked to the parking lot.

Alastor felt a squeeze on his forearm and looked down to find the woman smiling a gapped tooth smile up at him. “Don’t worry about Blitzo. It’s always been us four, Loona’s out for the night, but Blitzo doesn’t really take well to new comers. He’s had it... rough ta say the least.” She softly whispered to him as they walked to a lone dingy van out in the back of the hotel. Alastor nodded, “That explains his bitterness and his melodramatic flair.”

She laughed and shook her head, “No, no, Blitz ain’t bitter. Melodramatic yes, once you get to know him you have a friend for life.”

“We shall see about that then, won’t we my dear?”

“S’pose we shall. Millie by the way,” She pointed to theman opening the back doors of the van, “That’s ma husband Moxxie. He can be a little timid but he’s quite the shot.” She had a southern nicety about her, but Alastor suspected if he were to test her limits she wouldn’t be afraid to jam a corkscrew in his neck. 

That’s just how some southerners were.

“Millie quit chatting up the new guy and get in the van! Raleigh you can ride shotgun just this once!” Blitzo called from the front of the car, jiggling the keys in the ignition to start the van. Alastor held his reservations as he opened the passenger door.

He wishes he packed motion sickness pills as Blitzo reversed the car with the speed of a bullet and nearly launching him out of window as he shifted to drive.

“So where exactly are we meeting Val?”

“He wants us to meet at Sporco’s Liquor store.” Moxxie called out from the back unfazed by Blitzo’s ghastly driving skills.

“Val usually likes doing these things behind La Falena. Why’s it different?” Blitzo looked at the rear view mirror watching Moxxie shrug.

“It’s just what I was told from Valentino.”

Alastor’s stomach dropped feeling the van teeter to one side as Blitzo made a turn at the intersection. He glanced at Blitzo watching the man clench the steering wheel tight. He was much more apprehensive now.

Something was notably wrong and they weren’t even at their rendezvous yet.

“And who exactly  is  Valentino?” Alastor looked back at Moxxie who averted his eyes.

“Well, sir, er... um Valentino is a... Mack daddy if you will.” He tugged his collar shyly.

“For the love of god just say pimp Mox, he’s a fucking sleazy ass pimp who has more cash shoved up his ass than god knows what.” Blitzo spat out with utter contempt. “I ain’t a decent person but I sure as fuck would rather play hitman than be a pimp.”

“I hear he’s involved with that Vox fella. Least, that’s what I heard from Angel Dust.” Millie piped up garnering Alastor’s attention on her. “Angel Dust has ties to Vox?”

She shrugged, “Indirectly, I guess you could say. Angel’s....  involved  with Valentino. It’s really nasty business but it ain’t his fault really.” Alastor turned his head forward the orange streetlights illuminating his face as the cogs in his mind began to turn.

If Valentino was connected to Vox and Angel was doing business with Valentino...

His face was nearly smashed into skull as Blitzo slammed to a stop. “We’re here,” Alastor peered out the window, they were in the back parking lot of a rundown two story building. The neighborhood seemingly desolate with little to no life save for the few lights turned on in several apartment buildings.

It was apparent that the neighborhood they were in was no stranger to reprehensible acts, but it was by no fault the area, rather the lack of monetary needs to fulfill their basic needs. Gunshots and police sirens could be heard in the distance further solidifying Alastor’s belief.

Alastor exited the van and walked to the back doors watching Blitzo organize a duffel bag with bands of cash. He gave Alastor a sidelong look before reaching further in the van and pressed a revolver against Alastor’s chest.

“Don’t fuck this shit up, old sport. We keep shit cool. Don’t pull this out until you absolutely have to!” He zipped the bag shut and slung it over his shoulders. The knurled grip felt like home in Alastor’s palm taking him to the time he and his cousin Davis would shoot soup cans off of a decaying log with their air rifles that they got for Christmas.

A much more simpler time.

“Don’t give him such a hard time, Blitz. I’m sure he knows how to handle himself.” Mille said holstering her own gun to her side. They huddled near the iron door. Blitzo raised his fist and knocked twice. The door creaked a sliver, a man’s rugged face obscured by the door.

“Courier service.” Unzipping the duffel bag the man glanced inside the bag and then glanced up to Blitzo’s face. The door opened wider, “Second floor. Straight ahead.”

The stairs threatened to give out as Alastor treaded lightly over them. The faint scent of urine and marijuana invaded his nose and he suppressed the urge to audibly gag. Of all the places to choose to rendezvous, Valentino chose  this  squalid place? The second floor was mostly an open space with several, poorly constructed rooms hiding away several meth kitchens to up production. Various gunmen were wrapping cocaine while others hauled propane tanks to cook.

Blitzo stood in front of the rotting door. He was about to raise his hand to knock until the door opened itself.A leather chair had its back to them behind a cheap desk smoke billowing out from the front. Moxxie and Millie stood back as Alastor and Blitzo walked forward.

“Blitzo,” A voice crooned, the chair spinning to face forward. A woman with pigtails greeted them with a smile placing a teal cigarette holder in between her lips to inhale.

From his peripherals he could see Blitzo clenching his jaw. The woman sensed his incertitude and motioned to a gunman in the corner of the small space to bring forward a suitcase.

“Velvet, what are you doing here?” Blitzo asked watching the gunman place a suitcase on the desk. “Can’t a gal do a favor for her best friends?” She turned her attention to Alastor, “Who’s this? Lucifer’s fresh meat?”

Alastor smiled at her, “I believe my identity is of no concern to you.” She took a long draw and puffed out smoke giggling, “Ooh, Blitzy... I like this guy.”

“Yeah, yeah we all want to fuck the new guy but can we please get on with the fucking deal? This place reeks of piss.” Alastor avoided vocally objecting to Blitzo’s statement lest he draw unwarranted attention. She clicked her tongue dismally before opening the suitcase revealing tightly packaged bricks of cocaine.

Blitzo examined the bricks and looked at Velvet. She flapped her wrist nonchalantly, “Go ahead, Blitzo. Give it a sample, I know you want to.” He produced a pocket knife and stabbed the middle of a brick, drawing a line of cocaine on the blade. Alastor watched as Blitzo covered one nostril and brought the line up his other and sniffed.

“Aw yeah... I feel my throat getting numb already.” He pulled back laughing. Alastor looked at Velvet and picked up the brick. “I hope you don’t mind me wanting a taste of the other side.” Her eyes widened and she reached out, “No wait-“ Alastor quickly stepped back and flipped the brick over. He ripped out a drywall key, pointing it to Velvet.

“I believe the deal was for cocaine,” He let the brick slip out his fingers, “Not for drywall.” The cocks of guns were audible as Blitzo drew out his gun at Velvet.

“You set this up!?” Blitzo snarled shaking his gun at Velvet. She raised up her hands in mock surrender, “I’m just playing Hermes, Blitzo. It wasn’t  my  idea.”

“Then who the fuck set this up? God I fucking knew this was a damn setup!” A gunman stepped up to Blitzo. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Alastor slowly approached the desk and lowered his body to reach eye level to Velvet. “Who set you up to this and why?”

She smirked up at Alastor and crossed her arms. “What if I don’t tell  you?  Seeing as it’s  none of your concern. ” He reached back and drew his weapon at her and smiled, “I could just kill you, but I’d rather not resort to such brutish ways. You tell us and we’ll go our way. No one gets harmed.” 

He presses the barrel of the gun to her forehead and cocks, her smile impossibly sinister. Her eyes flippantly searching his own and he was suddenly much more aware of the circumstances he was putting himself in.

And for a split moment he found himself relating to her. Unafraid to die. Unafraid of what was beyond their mortal vessels.

She was much more dangerous than he had anticipated.

“Especially not you. It would be a shame if your brain splattered all over that pretty dress of yours.”

They stared at each other before she crossed her arms nonchalantly. “Valentino’s tired of putting out more than what Luci’s putting in.” He pushed the gun off her forehead watching as all the gunmen redirected their line of fire towards him.

“I highly doubt that is all. Why here of all places?”

“That’s all I know pretty boy. Don’t shoot the messenger, my knowledge of Valentino and Vox’s affairs with the underground are limited. As for the place, I guess Val was expecting heads to roll, but since you want to be peaceful I’m gonna go back on my word... for a price, your lives aren’t free.” She raised a hand to signal her men to hold back and steepled her fingers together, “Really it‘s all I know because I don’t really give a single fuck as to what Vox does.”

The moment felt frozen-Alastor processing Velvet’s words carefully. Vox was never that idiotic to begin with, but Alastor never took him for the sort to aim for the crown. He just couldn’t figure out  _ why  _ he was wading in so deep. Vox was scheming something bigger than what he was letting on and Alastor walked right into the lion’s den.

There was absolutely no going back now.

He lowered his weapon there was no use in further interrogation. “Give her the money.” Blitzo tilted his head in disbelief. “What? Are you fucking serious? She tried to set us up!” Alastor pocketed his weapon never breaking eye contact with Velvet, “Give her the money and we’ll walk away without anyone getting hurt.”

He turned to look at Blitzo, “Give her the damn money, now.”   


The ticking of the clock slowly agitated Alastor further. Of course, everything had a price and he put his own soul on the table; all of this a proxy for Vox.

“Do it now! Are you deaf?” He shouted tearing Blitzo away from his confusion. “Well Jesus fuck I told you not to get too involved in this, Raleigh.” He tossed the duffel bag to a gunman by Velvet’s side.

Velvet waggled her fingers, “I’ll let you walk away just this once. Just ‘cause you were sooo nice to me,  _Raleigh_.”  His mouth became parched. The tension in the air was palpable.

Vox was going to know. The clock was now officially ticking and there was no way Alastor was going to be able to go back.

He slowly walked back before turning around and making his way past the various kitchens hearing Blitzo and his motley crew following him closely behind.

The car ride was silent for the better half before Blitzo opened his mouth. “What the actual FUCK was that?” He pointed his finger at Alastor, “You practically gave them  free  fucking money. We’re coming back empty fucking handed!”

”Your life isn’t ever guaranteed in our line of work. You either choose to walk to see another godforsaken day to do the deeds of greedy men to feed their appetites or you lay down your life because you have nothing to prove. You must weigh your options and I put your own lives into account.” His tone icy.

A pregnant pause.

“If I could just cut in, I would like to say if it wasn’t for him we probably would’ve accidentally exploded the meth lab.” Alastor heard Moxxie murmur in the back.

“Lucifer isn’t going to be fucking happy when he hears he was played like goddamn fiddle!” His nostrils flared. “How the fuck are we- what the fuck are we going to tell Charlie?”

“I never said that we were going to go away peacefully for good.” Alastor said quietly. Blitzo furrowed his eyebrows, “What?”

“Moxxie has the right sentiment. If we had a shootout we would’ve been caught in the crossfire, but I never promised that we weren’t going to return.”

Quiet confusion. 

“We’re going to send a little message on behalf of Lucifer that he won’t be taken as a fool. We’re empty handed now, but it seems that Vox and Valentino have a bone to pick with the mayor and we are nothing but loyal servants.”

“And when did you decide that you’d be working for Lucifer full time?”

His smile became animalistic, “The moment I stepped inside the hotel.”

* * *

He resisted the urge to sit down inside the tiny elevator space. He wanted to yell. He wanted to pull the trigger in Vox’s idiotic face. Alastor walked right into the lion’s den without knowing how far Vox was standing in the middle of the mayor’s corruption. Bile burned his throat and Alastor swallowed thickly.

Unless Vox knew that he was alive when he left him to die somehow?

He shook his head, his pride will not be his downfall. It won’t be his downfall and it never will. He could make use with making noise and perhaps lure Vox to him and end this once and for all.

But what was one meth lab to him? 

His mind was already carving out another nostrum...

“You getting off or you just wanting ta not ride the elevator alone?” Alastor snapped his head to the slightly raspy voice completely unaware that he had reached the 6th floor. He looked at Angel from head to toe. There was he was in all his glory in a skimpy cowgirl costume. He raised an eyebrow at Angel.

“It’s Wild Wild West Night, trynna give the clients a little something special to look at.” Angel entered the small space. “‘Specially the older ones they  _ love  _ reverse cowgirl.” He winked at Alastor, he rolled his eyes at Angel. Alastor stepped out and was about to leave before his hand automatically reached out to stop the elevator from closing.

He was determined to hit Vox at all angles possible.

“I was wondering if you knew where a newcomer like me could get better hooch than the absolute bathtub water that they serve here.” Alastor gave him a coy smile. He won’t deny that he is quite the looker, but rarely did he ever chase the pleasures of the flesh he preferred other means to find pleasure. Angel averted his eyes as a blush dusted his nose.

“I work tomorrow and ya seem like the typa guy to escort a gal so if you’d like you can come with me to work?” Angel flashed his own coquettish grin.

Alastor made a show of slowly licking his lips at Angel, “Sounds perfect. What time should I expect you?”

Angel leaned in and bit the shell of his ear, “8 sharp don’t be late, babe.” and it took all of Alastor’s willpower to not shove Angel off of him unaccustomed to such intimacy. He wills his smile to remain on his face as he removed his hand from the elevator slot to turn on his heel to walk away, Angel blowing him a kiss as the elevator shut. 

He pulled out his phone and sent Rosie a message.

_“Vox might be closer to us than we think.”_

He pauses and types out, 

_“Among other things.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what exactly is Vox up to? It seems like Alastor’s plot for revenge has taken a much bigger height, but who knows? Al sure doesn’t. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments it truly means a lot! Next chapter is coming out nicely :)


	5. The Night’s Decor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference- Alastor’s name is Raleigh in Angel’s mind, but he doesn’t know that... yet.

“Oh, Angel baby you did so well.” Valentino coos as Angel straddles his lap. Valentino was watching intently the entire time he was performing that the minute it was over he was beckoned to come closer to Valentino’s sectioned area. Valentino was never this genial with him, but Angel chalked it up to the lean that Val ordered in the secret menu at the bar. 

Vox nods in agreement beside him taking slow sips of a woodford reserve,overlooking the other performers watching them move with the beat of the music.

“I agree with Val ‘ere, Angie, you did so good out there... might have to snatch you from Val for the night.” Angel winced expecting Val to retort or berate Vox for wanting to “steal” Angel away from him. Instead, he felt Val’s body rumble with laughter beneath him feeling Valentino squeeze his ass a bit harder than usual. 

“As if,” Valentino grabs Angel’s chin and angles it downward to give him a forceful kiss. He has no choice, but to let it happen. A common theme in his life- to just let it happen because the worst thing that could come out of it would be being left for dead.

It happened with his father when his patience surfeited and finally kicked him out of the house. It happened when men like Travis abused his situation and took advantage of him because he was a worthless whore. And it happens now as Valentino gives him  everything in the world  and still treats him like the back alley whore he was when Valentino first found him.

He wasn’t worth his weight in gold but damn it if it didn’t feel good to feel  wanted  by everyone around him.

Valentino pulls away and smiles at Vox, “Angel cakes here is a motherfucking triple G, Voxxy ain’t gotta worry about wanting to snatch him away yourself. Sharing is caring after all.”

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything too important, V.” Velvet came into view as she sidled next to Vox. She took his glass from his hand earning a glare from the man and guilelessly smiled at him before knocking back the rest of his drink.

“Velvet, whatchu doin’ here? I thought you’d be disposing the bodies right now.” Valentino checked his Rolex. Velvet shrugged as she looked out watching the performers switch as the music slowly quieted. “I thought I would be too, but I got some news for ya.”

“Oh?”

“It’s actually for Vox.” Vox quirked a brow at her. “That so?”

She nods, smile widening with a childlike excitement, “Yeah that so! I let ‘em walk away!”

“YOU DID WHAT?” Valentino pushed Angel off of his lap and onto the seat beside him.  Thanks asshole  Angel thought crossing his arms hearing Velvet giggle childishly.

Velvet tapped a finger to her chin pretending to think for a moment before pointing it up to the ceiling. “Yep, I let ‘em walk. Still got the money though.” Angel watched the muscles of Valentino’s back clench. A sure sign he was furious.

“And why would you do that?” Valentino asked lowly. Velvet turned her attention to Vox. “Because one of ‘em is new. Got ties to Lucifer I think, not sure, but he seemed really... angry. Well not angry, but you could see it in his eyes that h-“

“Why would that pertain to me? I got a bunch of people wanting to stab my back,” Vox pointed a finger behind him to Valentino. “I’m pretty sure he does on the daily and I won’t be surprised if he did.”

Valentino slapped a hand to his chest as he gawked in offense causing Vox to roll his eyes.

“But he seemed angry that I mentioned you! Like he seemed really cagey after I said your name almost like he was remembering something.”Angel could see a vein pop in Vox’s neck. Must be a real threat to make Vox pensive like that. The man loved to talk.

“Name?”

“Didn’t wanna say shit to me. Blitzo mentioned his name though guy’s called Raleigh.” Velvet said watching Vox stand up and straighten his suit. “I’m sure it’s just another guy that Lucifer hired or something he doesn’t sound important.”

“He was all smiles.” Valentino and Angel looked on as Vox’s body visibly tensed. Angel could feel the wrath emanating from his body. An uneasiness settled in Angel’s chest feeling the absolute  ire  surround the entire room. The room felt quiet despite the obnoxious tone of volume in the music. Something was terribly off with Vox. He always tried to be a gentleman in the sense of a slimy used car salesman, but at least he tried more than Valentino ever did

To see him angry? It made Angel wary.

“I said he. Doesn’t. Sound. Important.” He seethed looking over his shoulder towards Valentino. “We have to go.” He looked at Angel, his opaque eye boring into Angel’s eyes, “Sorry Angie, gotta reschedule some other night.”

“Where we goin’?” Valentino asked standing himself now. “We just have to go, we can talk about it on the way back to the penthouse.” Angel watched Valentino loop his arm with Vox- a quick stab of jealously that was immediately crushed down on impact- “Don’t forget to close down shop, Angel baby.” And they were off, Velvet in tow.

Did Angel envy the thing Vox and Valentino have? Only slightly. He wanted something much more genuine than what those two had going on he was sure of that. Yet, he didn’t want a relationship of any sorts simply because of who he was. And because Valentino put him in his place long before anyone ever tried to.

His mind began to wander.

_ Raleigh. _

Angel was sure it was the same Raleigh that he had met this morning. It had to have been if Velvet had mentioned Blitzo.

If there was several rules that his father taught him; It was never to snitch your own out. And while Angel was a nihilist at heart, it was one of the few rules he adhered to.

Vox can sort his anger on his own. It wasn’t Angel’s problem anyways....

_ Right? _

_ Right. _

“Angie!” A lighthearted punch to his arm. He looked to the spot Valentino vacated to find Cherri Bomb making herself comfortable in it. She produced an Altoid’s tin can and shook it hearing the tabs knock against each other inside.

“You want some babe? It’s only 1 AM and we got a fuckton of customers lined up.” He nodded and Cherri pulled him out of the seat and linked her arm to lead him to the bathrooms.

Angel was a nihilist at heart.

* * *

He felt snuffling around his neck. He gently swatted away hearing a small grunt at being pushed away. Angel turned his head the other side and opened his eye watching his pet potbelly nudge his snout against his cheek.

He had absolutely no fucking recollection of getting back to the hotel let alone his fucking bed. He had tiny pieces of memory from last night prior to getting shitfaced off of LSD.

He sucked some dick, had his ass pounded by god knows who in the champagne room much to the bouncer’s dismay, and had a shot or two... maybe 5 of Alabama slammers. And Vox getting angry.

_ And Vox getting angry. _

The pounding inside his skull stopped momentarily with the recollection of Vox’s ire. Ange shivered. How could he forget seeing the same man who was socially awkward when being hassled in public by fellow New Yorkers to being someone as tense and icy as he was yesterday. 

The anger was in his body language unlike Valentino who used brunt force of his words and hands. Vox was a different type of anger and Angel wasn’t sure if that was better or worse than Valentino.

God, and the mention of Raleigh too. The same man who was so dangerously sexy that Angel couldn’t help but be drawn to. It was exactly his type and Angel was nothing if not careless at times. And you know, so what if he wanted to play with fire? Angel was a pyromaniac and loved the feeling of the flame ghosting his fingertips on a match.

Vox painted him a stupid whore just like the rest of them, so it’s okay if he didn’t know about his date tonight.

Angel groaned as the stab in his head became much more amplified. He had a... well he doesn’t know what to call it. But he had an outing with the man Vox seemed to have an apparent feud with, but Angel didn’t really care, it wasn’t his business that Vox was angry with the man he was going to get drinks with and drinks only.

His hand lands on Fat Nuggets’s head and strokes softly smiling softly as his porcine friend squeals in delight. He closes his eyes again.

Only for drinks.

* * *

“Aren’t you just... a dashing hipster!” Rosie laughed watching Alastor ogle at his reflection on the room’s door mirror.

“Was the change in outfit that necessary?” Alastor regarded Rosie in the mirror as she smirked back at him.

“Are the skinny jeans too tight for you?”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I wasn’t the one who got so cagey around this Velvet character. You simply have to change your appearance if you’re going to be frequenting the lion’s den,” Alastor turned to look at her. Her eyes narrowed as she pointed a finger at him, “You are getting sloppy Alastor. I never took you as someone so... uncouth.”

“I am not getting sloppy, mind you.” He snarled at her. She folded her arms examining his face for a moment, “First it was Vox nearly killing you in Louisiana and now he probably already knows that you’re alive and tracked him here. I’m letting you do what you need to do to get to him, but I cannot assist you with signing your own death certificate because I can assure you Vox will finish the job.”

The air was tense for a brief moment, his teeth grinding against each other. He opens his mouth.

“So you won’t help me tonight?”

“I never said I wouldn’t. I was able to finagle a hotel van after peeving the poor hotel manager. Quite hard to believe that she’s the mayors daughter.” Alastor nodded. “Does the worm turn?”

“She’s far too good to be surrounded by people of our nature, but you know what they say it’s always the silent ones.” She pushed herself off of Alastor’s bed and adjusted his red leather jacket for him.

“If there was one thing Vox taught me, it was how to hack so you and he could do the so called ‘heavy lifting’ despite having to step in several times.” Alastor rolled his eyes before placing his hand on the door handle. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder to stop him. 

“Alastor.”

He didn’t look back at her.

“I’m not going to bury you, am I?”

His smile shrank just a tad. The air conditioner rattled as it blew cool air into the room. Tension resolved suddenly. 

“No, no, if I were to die I’d be sure to write it in my will to be buried by someone other than you, my dear. Lord knows that you’d dump my body to feed the gators.” He lets out a laugh because it’s the only thing to do in the face of death. 

* * *

7:55 PM bounced off his face as he checked his phone for the hundredth time in the past hour. Angel would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about going on a date (yeah he was going to call it that) with a guy who Vox has a personal vendetta with and with a guy he barely knew. 

He would call Raleigh just another john but he didn’t seem like just another john. He seemed... different somehow in his own, assholey, way. Maybe it was the beard or his gentlemanly talk from the few times he’s seen him around. 

Or maybe D.A.R.E. was right and the drugs were finally melting his brain to want to fuck a psychopath. 

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long, darling.” Speak of the fucking Devil. Angel peered over his phone to look at Raleigh in all his glory. His outfit far from what Raleigh usually wore, but the black skinny jeans and leather red jacket were still somehow aligned to his personality. He made sure not to squint too hard at the faint dried bloodstains on his brown boots. 

He took Angel’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckles, the course facial hair tickling just a bit. “You look absolutely divine tonight.” He purred casually peeking his eyes over to Angel.A warmth settled into his belly and blood rushed up to his cheeks. Angel would be lying if he said he wasn’t a sucker for the gentlemanly types but there was that charm that made Angel feel like all his efforts into primping wasn’t for naught.

They were also the kinkiest, but that was neither here nor there. 

Raleigh straightened himself up and looped his arm around Angel’s. Angel cleared his throat, “Thank you. I ain’t ever thought I’d see you in skinny jeans... it looks kinda... wrong in a way.” Raleigh raised a brow at him stepping into the elevator. “Yes, well my friend decided that I should try a different way of dress to be... more in touch with the nature of your place of employ.” 

“Naw, you didn’t have to do all of that to fit in. We get loads of old married men after work at the club,” He waved a hand nonsensically before narrowing his eyes coquettishly, “Unless you did it to impress me, daddy.”

“Didn’t think it’d take skinny jeans to impress you, my dear.” The elevator dinged their arrival to the first floor. “Oh, it’d take a lot more than some tight jeans and turtleneck to impress me, but ya know ya might be setting the bar a lot higher.” Angel scoffed before turning to wave at Vaggie. 

“Later Vags, I’m headin’ off ta work.” Her eyes motioned towards Raleigh.  “Don’t worry, it’s okay.”  He mouthed to her smiling as she nodded before busying herself with paperwork at the desk. 

“So, where exactly are we heading?” Raleigh asked, his steps slowing a bit to let Angel direct him instead. “The old Ball N’ Chain.” He tugged Raleigh gently in the opposite direction to begin walking to the club near the hotel. 

“Is that the name of the establishment or a metaphor?”

“Both,” Angel grinned up at Raleigh, “Ironic ain’t it? But I like my metaphors.” He let out a soft chuckle. He lets out a sigh, “Guess Val does too.” 

“Val?” Raleigh tilts his head at him. 

“M’boss. He ain’t exactly a field of daisies, but sometimes he’s okay I guess. Bein’ a business man seems like it’d make your mouth tight with bruxism and ya got no choice but to be angry at the world.” 

“Then he should go to the dentist and get it fixed.” Raleigh sagely answered. They looked at each other for a brief moment before breaking out into fits of laughter. 

It was a loud and boisterous laugh, though a bit strained much like the smile around his face. Angel didn’t mind it, though, it was better compared to the snide comments other johns made that masqueraded as jokes. 

The acrid scent of vomit and alcohol invaded Angel’s nose. His chest vibrated with the booming bass coming from inside the building. He looked up to the blinking neon purple sign... it was his neon gravestone. Angel looked back at Raleigh, russet eyes meeting his and Raleigh unhooked his arm and placed one hand on the small of Angel’s back and extended his other palm outward.

“Shall we?” Angel nodded and they entered the club skipping past the bouncer and his velvet rope entering a lair of sin. 

It was a den of debauchery. Filled with carnal desires, breath reeking of alcohol, and the putrid scent of sweat as bodies rubbed together in a lustful way. The bass of the house music rumbled in Alastor’s chest as strobe lights sequenced bright colors across the dance floor. 

Angel tentatively grabbed Alastor’s wrist to drag him from the front entrance to a booth away from the dance floor. A server almost immediately appeared to take their order. 

“I’ll have a Malibu sunset,” Angel jerked his thumb to himself than to Alastor , “he’ll have have a French connection” The server nodded before she left to place the drink orders. Alastor raised a brow and Angel grinned at him. 

“You seem like an old fashioned seasoned alcoholic.” 

“For starters, I am not an alcoholic. Secondly, I must say I’m impressed that you would be able to guess that I like high end whiskeys.” 

“Well you did ask me if I knew a place that served better booze than Husk does and I naturally assumed ya had the Jim Beam” Angel laughed. It was loud and juvenile and Alastor found it refreshing. He hasn’t heard something so... real and authentic in a while. Rosie wasn’t much help since they were both emotionally constipated, but Angel’s laugh was true. Of course, these are simply intrusive thoughts, nothing more and nothing less. 

He awkwardly clears his throat, “Yes well, I do hope that Husk isn’t enamored by all the cheap rubbish that he serves.” 

“You’d be surprised. Husk ain’t too picky when it comes to booze. But I can’t really blame him, he served in the marine corps and well... he doesn’t do too well fully sober.” Angel said as their drinks were placed in front of them.

“Has he considered going to therapy?” Alastor picked up his glass and took a sip. The alcohol pleasantly burning his throat just the way he liked.

“I don’t know I think so but really it’s none of my business y’know? I know Charlie’s tried talking ta him about goin’ ta therapy or seeing a psychiatrist ta get medicated for his PTSD.” Angel traced the rim of glass with his finger. 

“I’m assuming it’s because of all the stigma? In this day and age people are becoming far more accepting about needing an extra push.” 

“Maybe, I do know Charlie’s goin’ back ta school ta get a bachelor’s in psychology. She’s got it in her to help people for the better. Always talked about openin’ a rehab center for people.” He placed the silly curly straw in his mouth to drink from his cocktail. 

Alastor scrunched his nose in disgust as Angel pulled off and gave a loud moan. “Fuuck me, I forget sometimes how good the booze is here.”

Alastor shook his head dismally, Angel chuckling in the distance. 

“How could you possibly find those... fruity and sugary drinks delectable?” Alastor raised his glass and took another sip making Angel laugh. “Oh so you’re a macho man? A manly man who only drinks whiskey and smokes fine cigars as they stroke their beard pondering what the fuck even is life?” 

Alastor found himself laughing. The corners of his mouth upturned genuinely as he laughed. It absolutely terrified him for an escort to elicit such a response. “Oh, Angel you are quite the character aren’t you? But no I do not stroke my beard and smoke cigars next to an open fireplace asking the world’s most burning questions. I simply do not care for sweets.” 

“I’m a little hurt at that, I’m sweet and you like me though right?”

“Why must you ruin such a good moment?” Alastor sighed as he took a drag from his drink eyeing Angel from the corner of his eye as he gaped at him. 

“Hey now, you agreed to a... a whatever this is!” He pointed an accusatory finger at him bringing his drink to his lips to sip. 

“Mm, I don’t think I so. If anyone agreed to anything it would be you, my dear. I was only hoping for directions to the best bars near the hotel.” 

“But I suggested we come here together.” Angel slammed his glass down with a smirk as Alastor’s eyes widened a bit at the evidence Angel presented.

“Touché.” Angel whooped loudly at winning their inane debate. There was something so childish about Angel that intrigued Alastor somewhat. He tried his best not to gawk at Angel as Angel paid  special attention  to the straw giving him a sly wink.

It stirred something within him and he took a long sip to settle the familiar need to absolutely  _dominate_. 

“So, whatcha doin’ here in The Bronx of all places?” 

“Does it matter why I’m here?”

“Guess not, but people like you don’t come falling out the sky asking people like Charlie for work in the underground.” Angel folded his arms on the table and eyed him curiously. 

“Again, does it matter really? I just needed some work and it just so happens that I landed in the melding pot of all of The Bronx’s problems. Simply put, I saw an opportunity and took it.” Alastor brought his glass to his lips to take an intentional slow sip. Angel shook his head, “Ya don’t know what you’re getting involved with.”

_ Could say the same.  _ He sipped.

“I appreciate your concern, but I can handle my own, thank you very much.” He said, sardonically. Angel was about to retort until a woman sidled up next to him. “Angie! You’re up soon! I was worried you were... sick.” The woman redirected her gaze towards Alastor, “Oh.”

Angel looked at Alastor and then at the woman and grinned. “Yeah, yeah, I got busy, Cherri... not like that though, Raleigh’s a man of class.”

“I can see that.” She whistled causing Angel to laugh that jovial laugh of his. “So you coming soon? V’s gonna blow his top off if he finds out you’re late to the show.”

“Thought he wasn’t here tonight?” Angel cocked his head. “He ain’t but... y’know he’s got eyes everywhere.” She pointed to the black globe above the table. Alastor instinctively reached for his phone, thinking better of it before settling his hands on the table.

Rosie’ll have him covered, he’s sure of it. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. “Hey, I gotta go, duty calls,” Angel scooted himself out of the booth, “Thanks for the talk, it was definitely something different from what I’m used to. Hope to see you around.” And he was off hips swaying with every step.

He finishes his drink watching as the people on the dance floor jump around the beat of some Britney Spears’ song. The bass of the music vibrating his glass around as the volume increases much to his chagrin. His phone vibrates.

** Rosie: I have you covered, but don’t think I’ll be doing this all night. **

Alastor pushes himself out of his seat and makes his way past the sea of bodies and towards the exit, pointedly ignoring the shrieking of the DJ’s announcements.

He was almost past the curtains that separated the main entrance when the best drops and a rancorous applause breaches his ears.

“And now for all you sick fucks and lovey patrons, your favorite twink keeping you chained here, ANGEL FUCKING DUST!!”

Alastor turns on his heel to make his way closer to the stage. Who was he to deprive himself of a good show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the chapter, been busy with school and taking care of my fifth tattoo (god, I will never ever used to the itchy feeling during the healing process.) but it’s all good, just a few exams ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 
> 
> Bruxism is the condition of grinding or clenching your teeth (mostly at night).
> 
> Also, please if you are struggling with addiction or have been struggling emotionally know that you are not alone and that getting help is nothing to be ashamed of. 
> 
> Till next time folks :)


End file.
